Les douze coups de minuit
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Un couple et douze coups de minuit. Un coup sonne pour chaque déchirure. Que restera-t-il d'eux au douzième coup? Draco/OS


Voici un nouvel OS, très court. Il me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. C'est une sorte d'épilogue de l'histoire _Toi, tu finiras à Serpentard_ mais il peut facilement être lu indépendamment. Bonne lecture!

Les douze coups de minuit

Les douze coups de midi résonnent dans la petite Église de Avebury dans le Wiltshire. Aujourd'hui, le prêtre célébrait un mariage. Il n'y a que peu d'invités, trois familles en tout, un peu étranges. Heureusement le père Austen n'est pas curieux. On arrive à la fin de l'échange des vœux. Il leur demande donc solennellement :

« Draco Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre Amanda Smooth comme épouse, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

-Evidemment, répondit le futur marié avec un petit sourire ironique. Le prêtre ne releve pas l'entorse faite à la cérémonie et l'absence du « Oui » rituel. Il avait comprit depuis le début de l'échange des vœux que le marié était décidé à mettre sa touche d'originalité.

-Amanda Smooth, voulez-vous prendre Draco Malefoy comme époux, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? Continue-t-il imperturbable.

- Oui, je le veux, acquiesce-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant pour son fiancé. »

Le temps passe.

Amanda est seule, elle écoute les douze coups de minuit sonner un par un la déchirure de son couple.

Au premier coup de minuit, il l'avait laissé aller seule à l'enterrement de Severus Rogue. Il aurait voulu y être mais il avait dû choisir entre cet enterrement et un interview avec Harry Potter sur la reconstruction du monde sorcier.

Au deuxième coup de minuit, quand elle s'est rendue sur la tombe de sa mère, la solitude l'avait accompagnée. Il était au ministère. Cela faisait cinq fois qu'ils repoussaient ce pèlerinage à cause de la quantité de travail qu'il acceptait. Elle avait fini par décider de ne plus l'attendre. Il doit être mal à l'aise avec les morts.

Au troisième coup de minuit, elle avait été encore seule pour gérer la crise de panique qui avait accompagné la révélation de sa grossesse alors qu'elle était encore une simple stagiaire tout juste sortie d'études. Le travail encore.

Avec l'arrivée des enfants, le quatrième coup de minuit s'était fait attendre. Le jour avait pris la place de la nuit et le quotidien s'en trouvait éclairé. Puis peu à peu les anciens travers étaient revenus et leur père avait disparu. Draco était absent quand les enfants avaient dit leur premier mot.

Le cinquième coup de minuit sonna bien vite après cela, comme si le destin voulait rattraper le temps perdu. C'était le coup qui sonnait avant les nombreux matins où il partait avant que tout le monde ne soit levé, sans embrasser femme et enfant, pour aller à un déjeuner d'affaire.

Le sixième coup de minuit était un coup au cœur. Personne pour venir avec elle constater les dégâts quand sa galerie d'art sorcier avait brûlé. La réalisation d'un début de vie partait en cendre.

Le septième coup effaçait les rires des enfants. Les vacances se passaient presque toujours à trois, sans le papa. La France, L'Italie, l'Espagne en train et à trois. Les cartes postales pour Draco prenaient tout un mur du manoir.

Huitième coup, celui de l'âge mur. La maison était vide quand elle avait lu dans la presse à rumeur qu'il avait une liaison avec sa plus proche collaboratrice. C'était faux et seul Harry avait été là pour la rassurer.

Neuvième coup de glas, en plein milieu de la salle de réception du ministère. Amanda pendue à son bras est muette. Une belle statue de glace comme accessoire mondain pour la soirée du nouvel an. Pas une attention ni un regard pour elle, il faut avant tout mener brillamment la conversation.

Dixième coup de cloche, la promotion en trop. A la maison quand Draco est là, cela ne parle que de son nouveau bureau. Les enfants baillent et Amanda pleure la nuit dans le lit.

Onzième coup, mort de la belle-mère. Narcissia enterrée et sacralisée. Les reproches de Draco malgré la patience et l'attention d'Amanda.

Minuit sonne son douzième coup quand tu rentres chez toi, Draco. Et cette fois c'est elle qui a disparu.


End file.
